


My Girl? or Guy? Special Chapter

by dorky_hime



Series: My Girl? or Guy? [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderswitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>7 years after Seiji was born. Set in the universe where Jun stays as a woman.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Girl? or Guy? Special Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> 7 years after Seiji was born. Set in the universe where Jun stays as a woman.

Sho stared at Jun who was fixing her hair in front of the mirror. Slowly, he got up from the bed and walked towards his wife. He put his hands around Jun’s waist and rested his head on her shoulder, eyes straight to mirror.

“Happy six years anniversary” he whispered as he kissed Jun’s cheek. Jun turned around and put her arms around Sho’s neck. She stared into her husband’s eyes before kissing him. 

“Thank you so much for a wonderful six years” she said, smiling. The past six years were like a brief if compared to their first year of marriage. The whole thing with the V6 seemed like a dream. Sho and Jun even forgotten that Nino and Aiba were fairies if it wasn’t for the occasionally abusing of their power. The door was opened and Seiji stood at the door - pouting in his pajama. 

“Why can’t I go with you?”

Sho and Jun smiled as they went to get him.

“It’s late and way pass your bedtime” Sho said and ruffled his son’s hair.

“But I don’t have school tomorrow!”

“If you behave and stay a good boy, we’ll go and buy the rucksack that you like tomorrow”

“Promise?” 

Jun nodded and smiled. “Now, let’s go to bed. I’ll read you a bedtime story”

Sho held Seiji and they went to his bedroom. He put Seiji on his bed and pulled the cover on him while Jun took Seiji’s favourite story book and started reading it. Within minutes, their son was in deep slumber. They kissed him and Sho turned off the light. They informed the babysitter about Seiji and left the house.

************************************** 

Sho and Jun celebrated their dinner at their favourite restaurant before heading to Nino and Aiba’s bar. The bartenders seemed to be expecting them since Aiba immediately made their special drinks and shouted ‘HAPPY ANNIVERSARY’ loudly. 

“I can’t believe that it’s been six years” Nino muttered. Sho and Jun looked at each other and smiled.

“Neither does us” Sho said, sipping his drink.

“How’re you been? Found any other people to mess with?” Jun asked. Aiba and Nino laughed.

“Nah! It’s hard to find people as interesting as you. After all, you’re our special case” Nino said.

“Besides, Inocchi gave us a strict warning not to mess with Sakamoto again” Aiba added, chuckling as he remembered the scary Sakamoto.

“So, are you going back to the fairy’s world?” 

Aiba and Nino stared into each other and shook their head, smiling. “We prefer it here. Told them about it and they seem to understand”

********************************** 

Sho looked for Jun and frowned when he couldn’t see his wife anywhere in the house. He could hear Seiji’s voice from the mini library. He climbed the stairs and walked towards it. He opened the door and smiled at the sight of Jun and Seiji sat on the floor - surrounded by books.

“I’ve been looking for you” he said as he went and sat beside Seiji. 

“Papa, look! Mama said that this is me, when I was in her tummy” Seiji said - pointing at the ultrasound image. Sho smiled when he saw it. 

“I look weird” Seiji commented and chuckled. They stayed in the library and browsed through some old albums. In the middle of it, Seiji found an old toy and started playing with it, leaving his parents in their world as they reminiscence through their old days. 

“Oh!” Jun said as her eyes stopped at an old photo. It was a photo of Sho’s graduation day. She took it and showed at Sho.

“I almost forgot how I looked when I was a guy” she muttered. Sho looked at it and smiled.

“I don’t really see any differences though. You still have the strong feature and the eyebrows. Basically, there’s nothing change - well - except in certain parts”

Jun smacked Sho’s shoulder when he laughed at the end of his words. She stared at the photo.

“I wonder what will happen if the V6 turns me back into a guy. Will things be like this or vice versa?” 

Sho held Jun’s hands and looked into her eyes. “I’m sure that it’ll be just the same. Seiji and I will always be with you” 

Sho leaned forward slowly and caught Jun’s lips for a kiss.

“Pap -“

Jun pulled Sho away from her and gave Sho a warning stare. Sho grinned as he turned to look at Seiji. 

“Are you giving me a little sister?” Seiji asked excitedly. Sho frowned while Jun’s face was beet red. 

“What do you mean?”

“Ari-chan just got a new little sister. He told me that he saw his parents kissing and then, his mother’s tummy started to get bigger and poof! He got a little sister!”

Sho scratched his head while looking at Jun - who didn’t seem happy and embarrassed. He knew that he needed to deal with the matter alone since he’s the one who initiated the kiss even though he knew that Seiji was there.

“Well, it’s not like that. How should I explain this? Making baby - urm - it’s involves - urm - a complicated process -“

“Eh? Complicated?”

“Well, it’s involves more than kissing - ouch!” Sho yelped when Jun smacked him - hard. Seiji looked at his parents and tilted his head. He could see that his mama was giving his papa the scary stare - the one that he often got whenever he did something bad. Sho cleared his throat and smiled as he looked at Seiji.

“Actually - let’s stay at kissing, alright. I believe that it’s too early for you to know about it”

Seiji nodded. He looked at Jun who was still having the scary stare and told his parents that he wanted to go out and play with his friends.

“Be back home before dinner” Jun said. Seiji nodded and walked out the library. 

“What was that? It’s involves more than kissing?!” Jun scowled. Sho scratch his head and smiled sheepishly. 

“Well, I just blurted it. Besides, explaining about sex to six years old kid is hard! But -“ Sho stopped as he leaned closer and pushed Jun to lie down. He climbed on her and smirked.

“I agree with Seiji. It’s about time we add another member to our family” he whispered as he kissed Jun’s nose and trailed light kisses on her face. Sho buried his face at the crook of Jun’s neck - nuzzling it while placing his mark there. Jun brought her hands under Sho’s shirt - feeling his abs. 

“Mama, pap-“

All movements froze when they heard the voice. Sho and Jun looked at the door and saw that Seiji was standing there - holding his cap. 

“What’s wrong Seiji?” Jun asked after she regained her composure.

“Nothing. I was just going to say good bye!” Seiji said and dashed away. 

“That was close!” Sho sighed and chuckled. However, his chuckle stopped when he met Jun’s stern eyes. 

“It’s not good. Yes, I agree”

“Let’s just do it in the bedroom, okay? And remind me to lock the room. He’s not a baby anymore. The house is not safe anymore for our lovemaking session”

Sho nodded and agreed with his wife. He got up and pulled her to their room - resuming their activity that had been disturbed by their six years old son.

***************************** 

When spring came, Sho and Jun were really busy with preparation for Seiji’s school. Their son would start his primary school. After a long discussion, they’ve decided to put him in private school - following their footsteps. Jun was busy preparing all the things that need to be prepared such as apron, rags for cleaning, bag for indoor shoes and etc. After Seiji was born, Jun had been preparing herself to be a good and perfect mother. When Seiji started kindergarten, she met with the mothers who their kids went to the same kindergarten and learnt from them. 

“What are you doing?” Sho who was just got out from the bathroom asked. He dried his hair with a towel and put it around his neck as he sat beside Jun.

“Seiji’s things for school” Jun said as she continued sewing the clothes together. Sho smiled as he took the bag that Jun had finished. 

“Wow, your skill is really amazing! Nobody would know that you use to be a guy”

“Stop talking like I am a transgender! I was naturally changed into a woman and yes, I am proud with my sewing skills. All those practice with my sister really paid off!”

Sho laughed. He always thought that it was amazing how they could joke about what happened to Jun as if it was nothing and normal.

“Time does flies. Our little baby is seven years old already” Sho muttered as he stared at the family portrait when Seiji was still a baby. 

“You better take a day off on his entrance ceremony day” Jun warned him.

“Don’t worry. I already did” 

*************************** 

Seiji was nervous as they walked to the hall. Jun bent down to fixed his uniform and patted his shoulder. Sho ruffled his hair and Seiji pushed his hand away.

“You’re ruining my hair, papa” he said, pouting as he fixed his hair. Sho laughed.

“Good luck!” both of them said while they patted Seiji’s back. He waved at them as he joined other children in the middle of the hall. Sho prepared his video camera while Jun took out her own camera. They headmaster got on the stage and gave his speech. Then, the new student being called one by one until it was Seiji’s turn. 

“Sakurai Seiji-san”

“Here!” 

Sho and Jun looked at their son with a proud smile.


End file.
